


Disunion

by stardustandreams



Series: Heart and Hearth [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Armin is Erwin's Son, Gen, I mean they're married, Levi's too, but biologically erwin's??, but for now just accept my humble family au, first camp, i should probably come up with a backstory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 11:37:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4347146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustandreams/pseuds/stardustandreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not like he's a sap or anything- but it's the first time his nice clean son will be out of his sight for so long, traipsing through the dirty wilderness and Levi doesn't know if he'll be able to handle that.</p><p>First camp AKA mortifying disunion (as far as he's concerned). Levi doesn't think he'll be exonerating Erwin from this particular offense any time soon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disunion

“You’ve got your hand sanitiser?”

“Yep!”

“Are you sure? You better take another one just to be sure.” Levi zips open the colourful toiletry bag and attempts to squeeze in another bottle, exhaling testily when it doesn’t go in.

“I’m pretty sure five bottles are more than enough.” Erwin attempts to soothe his husband, but Levi just shoots him a withering glare and squats to his son’s level.

“Why don’t you keep this one in your pocket.” He says. Armin blinks at him.

“I already have two in my pockets!” He cries, giggling a little.

“Well, Daddy wants you to have three.” Levi says and slips the bottle into the chest pocket of Armin’s jumper. He tucks a lock of blonde hair behind his ear and looks him dead in the eye. “You’ll remember to wash your hands before you eat?” Armin nods. “And brush your teeth before you sleep?” Armin bobs his head again, golden hair bouncing up and down. Levi cups his cheek, tenderly stilling his head. He threads his fingers through his son’s glossy locks. “You’ll wash you hair?” Armin throws his arms around Levi’s neck, buries his head in his chest.

“I’ll miss you too, Daddy.” He whispers, and Erwin is torn between chuckling and sighing as he realises his boys are on the verge of tears.

“Alright then, let’s get you signed in.” Erwin says, and has to practically tear his son away from his husband. He hoists Armin onto his shoulders and together they make their way to the administration office. Levi distracts himself with fitting the overstuffed toiletry bag back into Armin’s overflowing camping bag, Armin struggles to hold back tears and Erwin fills in the forms. Right then, Carla Jaeger shows up with a squirming Eren and a quiet Mikasa and the commotion they bring is enough to save them from Armin’s tears.

“Let go of me Mom!” He cries, pulls away from her and runs straight into Erwin. He looks up and the glee that spreads across his face is absolutely adorable. “Armin!” He screams, and Erwin feels his son tighten his grip in excitement.

“Hello Eren.” He greets his best friend cheerfully, grief all but forgotten.

“We’re going to have so much fun! Come down here so we can explore!”

“Eren,” Carla sighs, shooting Erwin an apologetic look. “We have to sign in first! Hello Erwin, Levi.” She greets, looking beyond frazzled. “Hello sweetie.” She says to Armin, who waves back, already squirming to get down and play with Eren. Erwin chuckles and releases his son.

“Finally getting a break from the kiddos, huh.” He jokes, and Armin narrows his eyes at him. “I’m pulling your leg!” He laughs, and Armin, satisfied, returns his attention to Eren. Carla laughs as she gets her childrens’ administration forms sorted out.

“Can we go now Mom?” Eren whines, already tugging Armin towards the glass door to their freedom. Carla sighs.

“Yes you can go.”

“Yeah, score! C’mon ‘Min, Miks” Eren yells.

“Let me say goodbye to my Daddies first.” Armin says, and swiftly hugs Erwin, and hangs on to Levi a little longer. “I’ll stay clean.” He promises, and kisses his cheek before running off with his best friend. Carla squats down to Mikasa’s level, and brushes her hair back fondly.

“Look after each other, alright?” Mikasa nods her head and Carla hugs her tightly before ushering her out the door. Once they are out of sight, she heaves a sigh of relief. Erwin throws an arm around Levi’s shoulder.

“Wow, first camp. Next thing you know they’ll be off to college.” Carla laughs. Levi stiffens at that and she seems to notice, because her expression softens and she smiles knowingly at him. “He’ll be alright.” She says to him.

“Of course he will.” Levi replies shortly. Carla nods.

“My little monsters adore him. They’ll destroy anyone who puts a frown on his face.” She says, brightly.

“I can’t decide if Eren’s fury or Mikasa’s glares will work better.” Erwin quips.

“I’d go with Mikasa.” Carla replies and Levi even cracks a smile. “Although Eren’s volume is a formidable force… Mostly I think Armin will solve any problem that arises with his intellect. Your boy is truly wonderful.” She says, earnestly. They stand together in silence for a bit, soaking in the fact that this is the first time they’ll be away from their kids for so long.

“They grow up so fast.” Levi finally says.

"No kidding.” Carla replies. She smiles at them brightly and gives them each a warm hug before she bids them farewell and returns to her battered station wagon, looking oddly bare without the presence of her squirming rugrats.

“Forgive me for sending our son off to summer camp yet?” Erwin asks Levi, who gives him a half-hearted glare before settling back into his arms.

“Let’s just go home, old man.”

And hand in hand, they do.

 


End file.
